


Erotic Entertainment

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, No Sex, Only description of porn, Tony and Loki watch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Kink) Just watch it with me, maybe it'll give us ideas.Tony convinces Loki to watch some of his porn collection.





	

"Loki, come on, you'll like it, I promise." Tony gave his lover the pleading puppy dog eyes that he was so good at. Loki's icy eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about it, but the more he thought, the more he looked at those mocha eyes that looked at him so pleadingly. Loki could never resist those eyes. 

"Fine, okay, we'll watch it." Loki gave Tony a begrudging kiss on the cheek before pulling his shirt off as he walked towards the bed. "I assume this watching of porn will be conducted both naked and on the bed." 

Tony was grinning from ear to ear as he nodded. "Of course it will, You know me too well. We can snuggle and watch some gay porn and you know that I may not be able to stop my wandering hands." Tony smirked and stripped as he made his way through to the luxurious master bedroom. As soon as he was fully nude, he climbed onto the bed and patted the place beside him for Loki. 

Loki gave a roll of his pale eyes before finally fully stripping himself. He crawled onto the bed beside Tony who pulled him closer, slipping his arms around him. His hand was already strategically placed on Loki's pale thigh, just within reach of the cock that hung between his legs, currently flaccid, but Tony knew that soon enough it would be anything but.

"FRIDAY, Start the porn, pick some from the 'FAVOURITES' collect, some you thin that Loki will like, and then shut all the cameras down in here. " There was a soft sound of a projector starting up behind them and the first porn appeared on the wall in front of them, it was far larger than life. 

This particular video was BDSM related, to begin with, the Dominant was training the Submissive. His voice was almost as harsh as the riding crop that was brought down on the Submissive everytime he failed to address his Dominant as Master. 

Tony couldn't deny, the thought of calling someone, specifically Loki, master really turned him on. They had decided early on in the relationship that Tony was the bottom, he always had been when having sex with males so it seemed right, and of course, Loki was a god. There was no way Loki would submit in any way to Tony, a mere mortal. 

As the video went on, the 'Master' began to refer to the Submissive as his slave for the 'Master' to do with as he wished. He talked about the rules of their particular Master/Sub relationship, the obeying the Master's commands, the willing to take the Master's cock whenever asked to, things like that. There was talk of punishment and rewards, behave, and the Slave would get a reward, perhaps the chance to cum, or to receive the Dominants cum, disobey, and discipline and punishment would follow, a spanking, a cock cage, the like. 

As the two males watched, the both became more aroused, but for different reasons. Tony; got off on the sounds of the Dominant, the commands, the order, rewards and punishment, he thought of himself in the place of the person on screen and even imagine Loki as the Dominant, that got him harder than he had been in a while. Loki, on the other hand, got off on the sounds of the Submissive, the pleads, the whimpers, the obeying. He could easily see himself taking on the role of the Dominant, ordering his submissive around, he always liked to see people on their knees. 

As his cock began to harden between his legs, Loki knew he owed Tony a thank you for making him watch this video, but that wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He had ideas, and those ideas pertained to what was happening on screen. 

"Tony..." There was a cold, commanding element to his voice as he turned to look at his other. He didn't need to look between Tony's leg to be able to tell the other was aroused, it was clear on his face as he turned away from the screen, answering Loki's call. "I want you to be my slave."

If they hadn't just been watching this video, Loki would never have uttered those words. The video had released something that had lay dormant in him, the sexual desire of having someone completely submit to him, to own someone, to control their pleasure. But now he needed that, he desired it, craved it even. He needed Tony to give himself over to Loki, to submit fully. 

"Good, because I've wanted you to be my Master for a very long time..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic


End file.
